


Silence

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: A secret love that seems unrequited.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about this ship. At first I wanted to write something platonic, but it turned into a romantic story.

Ludwig took a deep breathe. The cold air and the solitude of the place were comforting. Only him and the sunset, admiring the slowly moves of the waves. It was something he did alone since none of his few friends were interested on such hobby and for him was something that turned out to be good.

“It looks like we thought the same” a feminine voice said.

He knew that voice very well. He turned around to see her. She looked at him and smiled. He tried to smile back, but he was shy when it was about to talk with a girl. But for him she wasn’t just a girl. She was Erzsébet. Erzsébet Héderváry.

She was his neighbor. The girl with the liveliest spirit he had ever seen. Soft brown hair and beautiful green eyes. A strong but graceful woman. A caring person and a trustworthy friend. That was her.

“Erzsébet…” he murmured as if he couldn’t pronounce it.

“You know you can call me Erzi”

He nodded and looked away. She sat next to him in the sand. They remained silent, he just thought about how lucky and happy he felt in that very moment.

She was the first person he met when he arrived to the city three years ago. She lived in the apartment in front of his. Sometimes she invited him to drink some coffee and just talk. He enjoyed her company, and even though he wasn’t a great talkative it was always a pleasure to listen what she had to say.

He couldn’t explain that feeling in his chest every time she was close to him. He didn’t dare to use the word “love” to label that feeling. He was afraid of that word. Besides, there were five years of difference between Erzsébet and him. Those five years were maybe a big barrier and that’s why she could never feel for him in the same way he felt for her.

At her eyes he was probably just a kid, even though he had always been too mature for his age, but he was inexperienced. He was about to graduate from college and had a part time job, on the other hand, she was a veterinarian. They belonged to different worlds and still he would like to be part of hers.  

The only thing he could do was treasure all the moments by her side. Admire her in silence, because he couldn’t do anything else. But still sometimes he thought he couldn’t handle it anymore.

She looked at him sideways. She hadn’t lost any detail of him. She always thought he was a very decent young man, too serious but shy. He had always been there when she needed someone to talk. He listened to her without judge her. That was Ludwig: a reassuring and warm presence.

Since a few months ago she started feeling different about him. She enjoyed his company more than ever and she missed him when he wasn’t around. It wasn’t that she felt alone, she was too independent to be tied to anyone, but her heart felt calm when she was with him.

She liked his shy and sweet smile; his blue eyes reminded her to the ocean so deep and calm. She felt ridiculous for blushing over a college boy. For him she must be like an old lady.

The wind blew strongly, messing her hair. Then he approached, and pushed away some strands of hair from her face. Both laughed and then their eyes met. They got closer, but she smiled and he turned around trying to hide the fact that he had blushed. And then they decided it was time to go home. Both of them stood up.

“Hey, would you like to go to my apartment and drink some coffee?” she said suddenly. Her voice sounded hesitantly, different from the other times she had asked him the same.

“Sure” he replied.

Ludwig followed her. Then he realized that he didn’t want to be two steps behind her, if he wanted it to happened then he had to do something. So he reached out her hand. She turned around to see him. _Erzsébet… I love you,_ he said in that gesture.

_And I love you too, Ludwig_ , she replied, with the same gesture, smiling.

They wondered when they’d say it out loud. When they would be capable of pronouncing such difficult words? They wondered. But for the moment it was enough to recognize it in the eyes of the other.   

 


End file.
